


Watch Out Captain!

by Stiri



Series: Training Regimens Gone Wrong [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Eren Yeager, Injured Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Jealous Petra Ral, M/M, mention of Erwin Smith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: It's finally time for Eren to come with Levi and his Squad to train outside the walls. But the training session takes an ugly turn.





	Watch Out Captain!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monochromekiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekiss/gifts).



> Hi, There Lovely People! ♥
> 
> I'm posting these as an apology because I've been absent for a while now. This is a Requested Prompt made by;
>
>>   
> **monochromekiss;**  
>  I saw you take prompt requests, so anything where Levi gets injured and Eren has to save his life would be wonderful!  
> 
> 
> It took me a while to get this to become a story at all, but I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

The weather was nice out this day, and it was a perfect day for spending time outside. Today was the first day Eren was going to Field Training with Captain Levi and his Squad. He had never gone outside the walls to train before. He had seen everyone else do it during his month with Captain Levis Squad, but now it was his turn to come with them to train outside the walls. He was excited. 

Today it had been exactly one month since Eren had gotten permission to join Captain Levi and his Squad early. Because of his impressive result and talent, he had caught the attention of Captain Levi, Major Hanji, and Commander Erwin, and they all were very impressed with his skills. Others had also seen Erens skills with the 3DMG and understood somewhat what Captain saw in the kid. But they had never seen Eren in action after all Eren seem to always be following Captain Levi around. 

Captain Levi didn't seem to mind Eren following him around because he had gotten so used to it by now, that Eren had become his shadow. Eren was now always behind him and helping out when needed. Both Hanji and Erwin had gotten amusement out of that because Levi had never had someone so attached to his person like that. They even had all their ground training together. Many had tried to get Captain Levi as a training partner but failed. But somehow Eren had managed to snag the Captain for himself. 

Levi always watched Eren, showing how intrigued he was over the teen that had managed to get into the top ranks of the Scouting Legion. 

His interest in the teen was not something that went unnoticed by his own Squad. While Eld and Gunther found it amusing that their Captain had finally found something that caught his attention and they both agreed. Eren was a fascinating teen. He was talented overall had a happy-go-lucky attitude. They found it very hard to dislike the teen when he always greeted them with a bright smile in the morning. Eren had even managed to make Captain Levi more peaceful during the morning hours. Making them very happy. After all their Captain was famous for his bad attitude. 

But two of the members of Captain Levis Squad was not very happy over Erens presence. Oluo had plain out expressed his dislike for Eren. Something that made Eren confused. He didn't know what he had done to deserve that kind of hate from the older man. Oluo hated how Eren had managed to climb the rank ladder without trying. After all, their Captain always went to Eren now to ask Eren for help when he needed it. It was always Eren that got to help on certain missions now, never them. It made him angry and very jealous. 

Petra was the other person that disliked Eren. She hated how Eren had caught her Captains attention. The attention she had tried for years to get from him, but to no avail. He had never shown any interest in her, but as soon as Eren had shown up he had caught Captain's attention. She hated that Eren followed Captain around and Captain didn't seem to mind the attention he got from the teen. And ever since Eren had joined she had tried to make Eren look bad but failed every time because he always spent his time with Captain Levi. Before he came they had been chosen to help him out with the special missions, but now, it was always Eren that was to come with him. 

They all were gathered in the courtyard waiting for their Captain to show up. Petra was glaring at Eren together with Oluo. But Eren didn't notice because he was listening to something Eld said making Eren giggle. Gunther just laughed. After all Erens giggle just made them laugh, it was contagious like that. 

They all looked up and saw that Captain Levi made his way over to them all and they straightened and looked over towards him. 

“We will move out now, Commander Erwin has informed me of a good place to start our training on.” he said and waved them towards the stables. Eren fell in steps behind Captain Levi, making Eld and Gunther gave up a grin and Petra and Oluo glare harder at him. Levi, on the other hand, didn't notice it, if he did, he just decided to ignore it. They all went up to the respective horse they had trained with. But Levi stopped Eren when he was on his way over to his own horse. 

“Eren stop, come with me.” Levi said and Eren nodded, a little confused but followed his Captain. All of them were a bit confused but decided to see where this was going. 

Levi showed Eren to the box with his own horse, making Eren even more confused. 

“You will take my horse and I will take Commander Erwin's horse. Your horse hasn't finished her training yet and is not ready to be taken outside the walls just yet.” Captain Levi said and Eren nodded with a smile. 

“Okay! Thank you, Captain! I promise I'll take care of him.” he said with a smile. Levi just nodded and went over to Erwin's steed and started to saddle him.

Petra and Oluo were smirking at Eren. Captain Levis steed temper was famous as his owner. They believed that Eren would be in trouble. After all, everyone that tried to get close to Captains horse always got hurt or got bitten. They both hoped Eren would be in that category. Eld and Gunther, on the other hand, was worried. They didn't want Eren to be hurt but decided to leave it alone. After all, they believed that Eren could take care of himself. 

Levi, on the other hand, was oblivious to it all. He didn't know that his horse liked to give others troubles when he didn't look, or when others tried to move him or just pet him. 

All their worry were in vain because they all got a chock of their lives. Eren fixed his bag that he had strapped on his hip and went over to Captain Levis horse and started petting him without a problem. Eren giggled when the horse nuzzled his hair and nipped at it, tickling Eren. The others looked over when they heard Eren giggle. Eld and Gunther laughed at his antics but were very relieved that nothing bad had happened. Levi looked over and gave up a small smile when he saw Eren hugging his horse. Petra was glaring and seething with jealousy. The closest she had managed to get to Captains horse was when she had been forced to clean the stable and had to move him. Oluo was just glaring, he too was angry over that the stupid horse hadn't done anything towards Eren. 

“Captain, what is his name?” Eren asked and turned around and picked up the saddle and started saddle him. Levi was almost done saddling Erwin's horse and he looked over towards Eren. 

“I named him Kuro.” he said with an amusing look and Eren giggled. 

“A fitting name I believe.” he said and Levi nodded. 

They all were finished and moved out. All of them had everything with them, all of them were geared up and ready to go. They took off towards the gates. Captain Levi in the lead with Eren right behind him and the rest of them behind Eren. The gates opened for them and they took off towards their training ground for the day. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Captain Levi was leading them towards an opening where not many titans were roaming. It was a quiet area and they decided to make themselves comfortable. They all hoped that they wouldn't pull much attention towards themselves. The first session was Petra, Oluo, Gunther, and Elds session. They had decided to train their combination manoeuvrers, and Captain Levi didn't mind because he wanted to train Eren with his different manoeuvrers. 

Both of them were scouting the area to see to it that no Titan made it close enough to be a danger to them. Everything looked fine and Eren looked over towards his Captain. 

“Captain, how often will we be training outside the walls?” he asked and Levi looked over towards his cadet that looked at him with big curious eyes. 

“As often as I feel the need that you need it.” he said and Eren nodded and smiled. It was then the others decided they were finished and was to switch with Captain Levi and Eren. 

Levi and Eren left the horses with a big tree and took off up in the air. Levi started explaining what he wanted Eren to do. Eren executed Levis command without problems and it continued like that. 

The others on the ground were riding around and kept a lookout. But Petras attention was on Eren and Captain Levi. She was seething with jealousy because she saw how Captain was touching Eren when he made a mistake in his position. She hated it. She wanted Captain to touch her that way too but knew that he would never do that. She was so absorbed in her hate over Eren that she failed to see an Abnormal managed to get past her. 

The Abnormal had actually managed to get past the others too because they had split up and guard in different places around the opening. 

The Abnormal managed to make its way towards Captain Levi and Eren that had now made their way down to the ground. They had their back towards the Titan, and it was surprisingly quiet when it moved, making it go unnoticed. Levi, on the other hand, took off up in the air again to show another manoeuvrer but didn't get very far because the Titan had managed to get a grip on his wires. Eren went into shock but acted fast. 

“Captain!” he screamed. His scream catching the attention of the others and they made their way over. But it was too late.

The Titan slammed Captain Levi into the closest tree and he grunted. Eren managed to get over to his Captain and before he was slammed back into the ground he managed to take the hit for his Captain instead. Levi, on the other hand, was half unconscious. 

Before the Titan managed to drag them closer to it Eren manage to release Captains gear from him. The wires weren't easy to cut, so the easiest way to get free from them were to drop them. The others in the Squad finally saw why Eren had caught their superiors attention. Eren managed to manoeuvrers an unconscious Captain in his arms and avoid the Titan that was now trying really hard to eat both of them. 

Eren looked around and saw a big tree that would make a safe place. Eren hoisted Captain up in a better position that would make it easier to climb the tree. 

“Captain! Hold on to me! Or else we might fall!” Eren said and Levi seemed to have understood him because his grip around Eren became harder. Eren looked behind him and saw the others try to keep up with them, but the Titan seemed more interested in both of them. 

Eren gave up a curse and avoided another try of the Titan trying to grab them. He then saw a branch closer to the ground and maneuvered Captain Levi so he was holding him with a steady arm. Because he needed his other arm to grab the branch and pull them up into the tree. 

The Titan had now apparently gotten annoyed and started batting away the others that were trying to kill it. Petra was now down, she had gotten a hurt arm when she had gotten too close. Oluo was also down with a bloody head. 

Eren cursed again and hoisted his Captain up better in his arms and took a steady jump upwards. In just a minute Eren had managed to reach the top of the tree and was now safe from the Titan and his Captain was now safe from it too. Eren placed his half unconscious Captain on a sturdy branch where he was certain the Titan was unable to reach them. Eren looked down and saw that Gunther and Eld were having trouble keeping it away. 

Eren checked Captain over fast to see that he was breathing alright and nothing were wrong except the concussion he would have gotten with that kind of hit. When he deemed his Captain was alright he jumped down and saw that his own gear would stop working soon because of the pressure he had put on it making it up there with Captain Levi. The gear wasn't built to carry two people. For that, they had a certain gear and unfortunately, they hadn't thought it would be needed this training session. Eren saw that his wires would snap any moment now and he made the manoeuvrer Captain Levi had shown him before and both Gunther and Eld gave up a relieved sigh when they saw Eren jump down the tree and circle around and drew his swords and span around making the titan try to grab Eren again, but failed. Eren took a leap towards it neck and cut it opened and it fell down and died. The blood was everywhere, but Eren ignored it. He was just angry that his Captain had gotten hurt. 

Gunther and Eld were watching Eren with a new found respect. They knew he had talent, but they had never guessed he was this good. The fact that he had managed to keep away from an Abnormal on the ground showed just how fast and agile he was, and he had also managed to move around that fast with their Captain in his arms. That was something they had never seen anyone do before. But they were extremely grateful that Eren had managed to get Captain in safety. 

“Eren! Is Captain alright?!” Eld yelled and he nodded and took up in the tree again. Eld and Gunther looked around to see that everything was fine and it was. No more Titans were about to come, but the training session was over for today. Eld and Gunther decided to pack up and prepare to make their way back home. After all, all of them needed medical attention before it got worse. 

Eren was in front of his Captain again and Captain Levi looked up at Eren. 

“Captain! We need to get home now, you have a concussion, and if not treated it will become worse.” Eren said and Levi just nodded. Not having the energy to do anything. He didn't even protest when Eren picked him up again and making their way down from the tree. 

“Mr. Jinn, can you take Commander Erwin's horse, I need to have Captain with me on his horse because he is in no state to get home by himself.” Eren said in a serious voice and Eld nodded and understood. Gunther, on the other hand, glared at Petra and Oluo when they were about to open their mouth. 

Eren ignored them and hoisted Captain Levi up on Kuro first and held him steady and climbed up after him. Captain was now in front of him and was now leaning against his front. Eren took a firm grip on him so that he wouldn't fall off and took off with the other right behind him. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

When the arrived back at the walls the opened and they didn't stop to greet the others. Instead, they hurried back. The others were first very offended with the brush off but saw that they had gotten hurt and followed them back to the castle. 

Eren was in the lead and came to a sudden stop and climbed down with Captain Levi in his arms. Captain Levi had now passed out, even if Eren had told him to try to stay awake until the arrived home. But Eren couldn't really blame him. 

Everyone went into a panic when they saw Eren covered in blood and an unconscious Captain in his arms. But Eren ignored it and made his way into the hospital wing. 

“Major Hanji! I need help!” he called out and Hanji came out, looking worried but went into a spur when they saw Levi in his arms. Hanji waved Eren into the room and showed to put Levi down on a bed and they both started working on Levi. The others in the Squad came in minutes later but they were ignored in favor of Captain Levi. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

A few hours later Levi woke up and saw the ceiling of the hospital wing. He looked around and noticed a weight on his arm, he looked down and saw the brown fluffy hair of Eren there. Eren was sleeping and didn't notice that his Captain had woken. 

Levi felt his head, because it hurt, surprisingly enough, that was the only thing that was hurting. He looked down when he felt Eren nuzzle closer to him, but continued sleeping. He lifted his hand to the soft hair and dragged his fingers through it making Eren sigh. 

Levi froze when he heard voices outside the room, but left his hand in the soft hair of his subordinate. 

“ _Let me in! I want to see how Captain is doing!_ ” he heard Petra say and he rolled his eye. She always was a loud person when she didn't get what she wanted. He ignored it but decided to listen to what was said. Eren didn't budge, he slept on like nothing.

“ _No! Leave it be! Captain Levi need his sleep!_ ” Hanji growled and he was very grateful for Hanji for once. 

“ _Buy why is Yeager in there?!_ ” she yelled back and Levi did wonder that himself. He the last thing he remembered was Eren telling him not to fall asleep, but that was it. The Titan he remembered too, but not much, only pain. 

“ _Eren was actually useful! He, unlike you actually did his job. You on the other hand, from what I hear, it's your fault Captain Levi is in that state._ ” Hanji said with an angry voice and Levi wondered why it was Petras fault. Eren took a deep breath and nuzzled closer to Levi and took a grip on his arm but was still sleeping. 

“ _No! It was Yeagers fault!_ ” she blamed Eren and Levi sighed and made himself comfortable on the bed, with Eren clinging to him. 

“ _It was not! Mr. Jinn and Mr. Schultz told me that the Titan had managed to get past your area that you were supposed to guard._ ” they said. 

It grew quiet on the other side and Levi decided to leave it be. He looked down and saw that Eren wasn't about to wake up anytime soon, so he followed Erens example and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say...


End file.
